There is a technique of forming an antenna element by solder balls on a ball grid array package as a semiconductor package with build-in antenna. In this technique, the volume (scale) of a wireless apparatus can be made small as compared with a case in which an external antenna is added. Furthermore, additional steps are not required for a manufacturing process, thereby reducing the manufacturing cost of the wireless apparatus.